


Useless

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, dont read if you're triggered by suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was useless to wish for things that would never come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I'm fine. Please do not worry about me trying to hurt or kill myself. Yes, I'm looking at you, Erika.

Outside the mansion, the wind howled through the trees. It was a cold night, as the fall weather was creeping in. There there were clouds in the sky, but that just made the setting all the more eerie. The light of the full moon lit up what it could of the lonely mansion. Komaeda Nagito hated nights like this, where he waited, for his parents to come home. It was such a useless thing to do. His parents were never home. All he had was himself for company, along with a book or two checked out from school.

To say he was lonely would be an understatement. He had no friends, no pets, no nothing. With a short, bitter laugh, he wondered if anyone would even noticed if he died. Would anyone even care? Would anyone mourn for his disappearance? He highly doubted it. No one seemed to care about him; why would anyone miss him when he was gone?

All it would take to finish it would be a swipe of a blade, a kick of a chair beneath him, a pop of a dozen pills... But he could never bring himself to do it. _Why?_ Why could he never just _end it?_ Was he so much of a _coward_ he was unable to do such a simple task?

No, he told himself. That wasn't it at all. He just... didn't want to die. He just wanted someone to notice him, to care for him. But even _that_ seemed to be too much to ask for. No matter how much he would wish or pray, he knew it'd never come true. He'd be alone his entire life. Because that's how it's supposed to be. He'd live alone, and then he'd die alone, without knowing just what it's like to be loved or cared for.

It was useless to wish for things that would never come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again. just another let out of feelings, i guess. quite a lot of this is actually how i used to think in the past, actually. but not anymore.


End file.
